elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravyn Imyan
|Base ID = }} Ravyn Imyan is a Dunmer thief and a member of the Thieves Guild. History If asked where he came from, Ravyn claims Morrowind is his home. He also states he was a member of the Morag Tong, an infamous, public assassins' guild. When compared to the Dark Brotherhood, he says that the Tong and Brotherhood were fierce rivals, one working in the shadows, the other under justice. He states that after the catastrophic eruption of the Red Mountain, the Morag Tong disbanded, though he claims they vowed to reunite one day in the future, expressing his doubts on the matter. If asked why he did not join the Brotherhood, Imyan warns that if they discovered his identity, they would surely mark him for death, as well as those who associate with him. The Dragonborn agrees to keep the secret for the time being. Dialogue "I don't know, you don't look so impressive to me. I mean, you're no Gray Fox, but you must be doing something right." :So, where do you hail from? "Morrowind of course. Any Dunmer worth their weight in ash would tell you the same. I used to be a member of the ." ::Who are the ? "We were an assassins guild that was sanctioned by the Empire to provide public as well as private executions. We did this in the name of Mephala, whom I used to quite fervently worship." :::Was it anything like the Dark Brotherhood? "No. In fact, the Tong were quite the bitter rivals with the Dark Brotherhood. Where they operate within the shadows, we operated on the side of justice." ::::Why didn't you stay with the Tong? "I didn't have a choice. When the Red Mountain erupted in Morrowind, the Tong fled... spread to the nine winds. We made a pact that one day, we might reunite... but I believe that day is long in coming." :::::Perhaps you should have joined the Dark Brotherhood. "Have you taken leave of your senses? If the Dark Brotherhood discovered I had been a , they would come after me with a vengeance. Better to stay out of sight and ply my trade with the Thieves Guild than risk a contract on my head." ::::::Well, your secret is safe with me. "I should hope so. The Dark Brotherhood is also known to place contracts on those who associate with the as well. So, unless you wish a visit from one of their own, I'd suggest you follow your own advice and keep your mouth shut." "Don't hurry back, I won't be waiting." Quotes *''"Brynjolf's been looking for you about the Guild Master ceremony."'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"Shouldn't the ceremony be completed first?"'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"I promise to live up to your expectations."'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"Vex is ready to tear you apart. I hope you have a good reason for bringing Karliah here."'' ―During "The Pursuit" *''"Punishment's too good for Mercer Frey. The only penalty for his betrayal is death."'' ―During "The Pursuit" Trivia *Ravyn Imyan appears once the Thieves Guild growth reaches stage 4. *He clearly refers to his former employers as the "Morang Tong." This mistake appears both in the subtitles and his pronunciation of the name. *Ravyn mentions that the Dark Brotherhood would put a contract on his head if they see him, but even if the Dragonborn is the leader of the Dark Brotherhood this is still impossible. The Dragonborn will still promise to keep his past as a secret. *As he was a witness of Red Mountain's eruption in the year 4E 5, it is safe to assume he is at least 200 years old. *If Ravyn joins the Thieves Guild before the start of "The Pursuit", he and Garthar will stand watch at the entrance to the Cistern from the Ragged Flagon, voicing suspicion about Karliah when spoken to, then fury at Mercer's betrayal once the evidence is shown to Brynjolf. Appearances * de:Ravyn Imyan es:Ravyn Imyan fr:Ravyn Imyan pl:Ravyn Imyan ru:Рейвин Имиан Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members